


It came to me in a dream..

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave has an interesting new idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	It came to me in a dream..

The number one rule of fame in the modern world is never Google yourself. You hear it said all the time, by all the actors on the late night talk shows. You definitely don’t want to know what people are saying. Apparently the good stuff gets to your head, and the bad stuff just gets to you.

You were always one to break all the rules.

Your name doesn’t get many hits, unsurprisingly. Online, you’re simply known either by the username you use for everything or your first name alone. “Dave” alone isn’t a specific enough search and adding “Strider” just pulls up stuff about your bro’s Smuppets. Searching your username gets you all of your profiles and not much else.

That’s okay, you weren’t really expecting much there. What you were really hoping for was something interesting when you search “Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff.” You hit enter and hold your breath waiting for the page to load.

The top result is your website, as you hoped. There wasn’t too much besides, but they were definitely related. You opened three random links in new tabs.

One was a thread in a forum, where someone had posted a link to one of your comics. The general consensus was that it was hilariously bad. The second page was similar, a page of comments on someone’s blog post containing a link to SBAHJ.

The third page you opened was the tag on tumblr. That was where you were surprised.

It turns out there’s a pretty large group of readers who keep posting your work on their blogs. There’s the occasional fake one too. You’re not sure how you feel about that, but they’re not what catch your attention.

Apparently, there’s a debate over whether or not Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff are a couple.

The main argument against it is that you probably never put that much thought into it (which…is accurate, there’s no use lying). Then again, the main argument saying they are is that they’d be cute.

Sounds stupid. Not worth your time. You close the tab and return to the original Google search, but you get bored quickly.

You spend the next few hours screwing around, waiting for someone to come online and maybe talk to your or something. They’re all apparently busy though. You know John has a lot of homework, Rose is probably getting ready for bed, and there’s honestly no telling what Jade is doing. You start working on one of your tracks, but end up just listening to them in all their shitty half-finished glory.

It’s not until you’re finally in bed waiting to fall asleep that your mind wanders back to Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. You’ve got four or five comics ready to post, but you just posted one yesterday, so you could stand to wait a bit. Or you could start posting them even more sporadically than you have been just to fuck with everyone.

But if fucking with everyone is your motive, you think there’s a better way to do that.

With this new idea, there’s no way you can sleep. You start up your computer again impatiently, only to open up Paint. Usually each comic takes about five minutes, but you’re careful with this one. You spend seven minutes on this one. It’s got to be a masterpiece. It could be a turning point in Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. Or it could be a random one-off thing, but that’s beside the point.

You finish and take a moment to admire your work. The first panel is just Geromy saying “Dude, you guys are so gay,” with the proper stylistic misspellings. Then you’ve got Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff laughing. At least 80% of the page is covered in brightly colored ‘ha’s in Comic Sans. And finally, poorly drawn but perfectly clear, you have Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff naked in bed. Borderline pornographic. Perfect.

Satisfied with your new comic, you shut down again and crawl back into bed. You can’t wait to post this. You wonder what the reaction will be.

Still, you wonder if you do want to go ahead and make them a couple. It wouldn’t have to be obvious. In fact, there wouldn’t have to be much of any change at all. Or it might be interesting to keep switching between “yes, they’re together” and “no, they’re not”. It would tie in nicely with the image you’ve made for yourself as a terrible author.

As you fall asleep, you start thinking of things you can put in future comics. Not whole ideas for comics, just Easter eggs. Pet names, arms around shoulders, good morning kisses. Then the ideas started to get more specific, and clearer. Sweet Bro cooking a romantic dinner for two. Hella Jeff taking care of him when he gets sick. The pair of them arguing over some domestic thing or another.

The last idea sticks for a while. Yeah, you could definitely see Hella Jeff planning out a careful budget, and Sweet Bro spending it all on video games and nachos.

Is either of them employed? You can’t be bothered to remember, but you think it would be a nice touch if Hella Jeff was working a shitty job to support his…boyfriend? No, domestic partner.

As you begin to think about this scenario, you fall deeper into sleep. The train of thought becomes a dream. You have the view of a fly on the wall as Hella Jeff comes home. Sweet Bro, as usual, is sitting on the couch doing approximately jack shit. He pauses his video game to greet Jeff.

“Hey, how was work?” he asks as Jeff takes a seat next to him on the couch.

“Sucked.” He notices the game on the screen. “Is this that new Fast & Furious?”

Bro nods. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool. I’m so bad at it though.”

“You’re bad at everything.” He laughs at his own joke, and then wrinkles his brow. “When did you get this?”

Bro picks up the controls again and starts flipping through the menu. “This morning. My check came in the mail, so I went and got a bunch of new games.” He nodded to the coffee table, where a stack of games sat unwrapped on top of a plastic bag.

They’re both silent for a beat. Bro, who is navigating back to the main menu, misses the look on Jeff’s face. “Your disability check?” he asks, with a hint of dread.

“Yeah, what other checks do I get?” Starting to get that something is wrong, Bro looks back at Jeff and sets the controller down again.

Meanwhile, Jeff closes his eyes and sighs in frustration. “We needed that for the electric bill.” He buries his face in his hands, his elbows propped on his knees, and Bro knows the situation is serious. He’s actually silent for a little bit as he tries to think of something to ease the tension.

“So, they can’t just wait a little bit for their payment?”

Jeff shakes his head. “No, we couldn’t pay all of last month’s. They’ll shut our electricity off if we don’t pay up in two weeks.”

There’s another small stretch of silence as Bro’s expression begins to harden. “Christ, why didn’t you tell me?”

“It would’ve just started a fight. I called them and asked if I could pay half of it later, and I just barely got them to give me two weeks.”

“Okay, why would it have started a fight? Are you trying to blame this on me?”

Both of them are getting a little hysterical, but Jeff is the first one to raise his voice. “Well, you are the one who ran up the bill to double what we usually pay.”

“See, I didn’t know that! If you’d tell me these things, we could avoid this.”

“If you could use some fucking common sense, we could avoid this. I shouldn’t have to tell you not to leave the lights on all day five days a week!”

Sweet Bro falls silent again. He seems to take the insults to his intelligence very personally. Hella Jeff is angry, but now that he has that off his chest he starts looking a little sheepish. “Okay, I can work some overtime, or maybe the phone company will let us pay late.”

“No, fuck it, I’ll just take these back.” Bro picks up the stack of games and checks the bag for the receipt. “I can’t take the Fast & Furious one because I opened it, but there’s still like nine games here.”

Before Hella Jeff can say another word, Sweet Bro is gone. Jeff turns off the game console and the television before going to rework his budget, to see if he’s left enough room for that one game. It seems like no time at all before Bro is back with a fist full of cash.

He steps into the dining room cautiously; Jeff doesn’t seem angry anymore. When he sets the money down carefully next to the papers, Jeff actually smiles.

“Thanks for doing that.”

“Sorry for spending it all,” Bro replies.

“Sorry for yelling at you about it.” Jeff counts the cash on the table, double-checking to be sure. “I overreacted anyway. I don’t think we should go out to eat Saturday, unless we go somewhere cheap. I mean fast food cheap. But besides that, we’re okay.”

Bro nods, but his hands are still clenched on the table. Jeff places his own hand on top of one. “We are okay, aren’t we?”

Bro nods again, this time looking like he might laugh. They smile at each other, they lean in to kiss and make up…

And you wake up.

You’re disoriented for a few minutes as the details of your dream begin to leave you. You know it was Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, fighting about…something, and they were about to start making out on the bathroom floor, you think.

Then you remember why you were thinking about them as a couple in the first place. After that dream, you’re pretty eager to post that comic you made last night. You should make more similar to that, you think. Maybe you could have one based on your dream.

As you fire up your computer again, you’re feeling inspired. Twelve hours ago you thought this idea was kind of laughable, but you’ve found yourself really loving the idea of your two greatest protagonists becoming a couple.


End file.
